The other dates
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: After Sheldon and Amy get engaged. Amy finds out about the women in Sheldon's past. And Sheldon would have to lead with the men present in Amy's life.
1. Chapter 1

\- Tell me about Ramona.

-I thought you wanted me to stop talking about her-Sheldon looks a bit to be able to look at Amy.

-What I wanted you was to stop telling all our friends and family that you asked me to marry you because she kissed you.

-That wasn't ...

-I know, Sheldon-Amy made him lie down again and put his head back on his bare chest.-What I want to know is ... How did you meet her? Why did you never mention it?

-Are you worried that I have feelings for her?-He asks worried.

-Of course not.

-And so ...?

-I'm just curious- she leaned next to him so she could look him in the eyes.

-But you don't get bother?

-I have no reason to bother about something that happened before we met.

-Good. In 2008 Leonard and I gave a class to graduate students and among them was Ramona but I did not know it. After that she came to the cafeteria and said she wanted to talk to me about my research and she invited me to drink coffee.

-You don't drink coffee.

-It was the same as I said, after that she invited me to dinner at an Italian restaurant.

\- Did you risk going to an unknown restaurant and being given food with three-pronged forks? He immediately stares and Amy frowns in confusion. What?

-I love you so much.- Sheldon put his hand around Amy's waist to pull her closer to him and then kissed her deeply.

-What was that for? She asked with a smile when they parted.

-I love how know all my peculiarities-kiss her on the nose-As I was saying, after that she suggested bringing food to the apartment.

\- Do you realize that everything you have told me sounds like a date? -

-Now I know. At that time I just thought I had a free dinner while someone admired how brilliant I am.

\- What else happened?

-As you know our social group has always been prone to rumors so everyone was in the apartment when Ramona and I arrived.

-Well, everyone was interested in meeting your first girlfriend,- Amy said jokingly, although she could not help but feel a little jealous.

-She was never my girlfriend-he looked at her for a few seconds- I don't think it's a good idea to keep talking about her.

-Why?

-I don't want you to be jealous of her.

-Of course I'm not jealous of the blonde, bright and tall Olympic swimmer -said remembering the Skype call with Sheldon

-Amy, you don't have to worry about that. I don't care how other women look because I only have eyes for you.

\- Penny told you to say that?

\- What does Penny have to do with that?

-Forget it, Sheldon,-she sighs. -I know you love me and I know it's silly to be jealous of Ramona but I can not help it.

-Do you want me to get away from her when I get back to Pasadena?

-No, it is not necessary.

-Sure? -Amy nodded- Because if you want ...

\- It's okay, Sheldon. Now follow me telling.

-Amy ...

-I promise I will not get jealous.

-Well-Sheldon looked at his fiancée, still not very convinced, and continued to tell him how Ramona had arrived at the apartment and had him focus on his investigation, taking him completely away from his friends.

-It sounded like I practically lived in your apartment.

-Well…

-Ramona lived with you?- Amy sat on the bed and the sheet that covered her breasts fell on her legs. "Well?" she asks, waiting for Sheldon to respond.

-I ...-Sheldon bit his lip. -What ... what were we talking about?

-Don't change the subject,- she said with a frown.

-I'm sorry, but I can not stop looking at them-he point to her breasts- I want to caress them.

-You just want to change the subject-she grab the sheet and covered her breasts.

-I'm serious.

-And I want you to finish telling me about Ramona.

-Really there is not much to tell ... It could say that Ramona lived with us for a while and before you ask her she slept on the living room sofa.

\- And she never slept in your bed?

-No.

-I'm glad to know that apart from your sister and your mother I am the only woman who slept in your bed.

-Well…

-What?- Sheldon looked at Amy and immediately regretted -Sheldon ...

-Martha also slept in my bed.

-Who is Martha?- Amy frowned. She thought she knew everything about Sheldon and had just discovered that he had been in a rare relationship with Ramona and now apparently there was another woman as well.

-Something like my date...

-Date?

-Raj convinced me to go out with her.

-Something like he convince you to go out with me?- she knew this was her fault. She was the one who had started asking all those questions and promised not to bother but could not help it

-Raj didn't convince me to go out with you. He blackmailed me with the dirty sock that is different.

-And is this supposed to make me feel better?- Amy stood up and tied her robe around her body.

-You're upset.- Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed.

-Of course I am. Apparently you had dates with many women but to go out with me they had to blackmail you with a dirty sock-Amy opened the door of her room but Sheldon took her arm to stop her.

-I didn't have dates with more women.- Sheldon grabbed Amy's face with her hand to look at him.-Everything that happened with Ramona was for the good of science, because I believed that she would help me to be focused, but practically she kidnapped in my own apartment. There was a time when I wanted to get rid of her and in the end I take her out of the apartment when she wanted credit in one of my publications. I didn't see her again or know anything about her until a couple of weeks ago. And the rest you already know.

-What about this Martha?- Sheldon took her to the bed and sat next to her.

-Raj wanted to have sex with Martha's friend, so he gave me the Hulk gloves I had always wanted, to convince me to talk with Martha, while Raj and Martha's friend had sex.

-And how does she end up sleeping in your bed?

-Martha and I had a couple of things in common so I agreed to go out with her again while Raj went out with her friend. We were in my apartment talking while Raj was kissing with Martha's friend and when my bedtime came I said good night and went to my room.

-You left her alone in the living room while Raj and the other girl kissed each other?- Sheldon nodded. -Okay, that definitely must have been uncomfortable for her.

-That's what she said when she went to my room, so I told her she could sleep there.

\- So ... you slept with her?

-Of course not, woman! It took me 5 years to sleep in the same bed with you. Do you really think I would sleep in the same bed with a woman I had only seen a couple of times.

-Well, no. But I thought you had not been to dates before. -She shrugged with a smile.

-Are you no longer upset?

-No-bent and kissed him on the lips- And forgive me, I shouldn't have bothered about that, it's just that it's weird to imagine that you could have fallen in love with Ramona or Martha.

-But I did not-Sheldon stroked his cheek-You are the first and only woman who has always interested me.

-I love you.

-And I love you.- Sheldon kissed Amy and a second later he was already opening her robe. –What do you think if we forget about Ramona and Martha and ...- He raised his eyebrows as he smiled.

-Oh yes ...- Amy stroked Sheldon's cheek with her left hand where the beautiful engagement ring that Sheldon had given her other hours was.

Maybe she wasn't the only one who had taken an interest in Sheldon. But she was the only one who had been his girlfriend, the woman he loved and who soon would became his wife. So she shouldn't worry about the past, but rather enjoy the present and hope that the future would be just as wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was supposed to be just a chapter but my bestie suggested I write about Vanessa and Bittuursweet about Dave, Bert and Kripke so ...Thanks for reading!**

-I missed you so much-Amy ran to hug her fiancé who smiled when he saw her.

-I missed you too-he separated from her and helped her with the suitcases -but that is not reason to behave like hippies.

-We have not seen each other for more than two months. It's normal that I want to hug you.

-And you can do it ... when we're in private.- Amy rolled her eyes but then smiled. -Where's Leonard?

-I don't know. I guess he must be going to the university.

\- So Penny brought you to the airport?

-No. None of our friends know you were coming back today.

\- Then how did you get here?

-I drove your car- He answer it as if it were the most normal thing in the world and she frowned -I hope it does not bother you that I have used your car in your absence -said seeing the expression of her fiancée.

-Of course not.- She stroked his arm. -It's just that I'm surprised to know you've been driving.

-I had to do it. Leonard did not want to be taking me to all the places I needed because he is no longer bound by the roommate's agreement - he shrugged his shoulders- I miss the old days where he did everything I asked for.

-If you want to return to your relationship with Leonard I leave the way free-Amy began to remove the engagement ring.

-What? Are you breaking up with me? - He stopped and looked at Amy in panic.

-I'm kidding- she put the ring on again while laughing.

-It wasn't funny,- he said with a frown.

-Yes, it was- she kissed him on the cheek.

-Amy ...

-I know we should wait until we are alone -said Amy and her fiancé looked at her while smiling so she did not notice that there was a woman ahead and ended up crashing with her.

-I'm sorry- he apologized -I was distracted and ...

-Dr. Cooper? -A blond and tall woman looked at Sheldon with a smile.

-Hello, Vanessa,- he said, smiling back. -How have you been?- Amy frowned. Since when has Sheldon been taking interested in someone?

-Very good. I'm going to travel to Boston for a convention.

-Sounds like fun.

-I'm sure you would like it- she smiled at him and then looked at Amy who was beginning to get angry-Hi, I'm Vanessa Bennet- she reached out to greet her.

-I'm Amy- she turned to see Sheldon- I'm going to sit over there and you can stay and talk about comics with your friend- she was going to grab her suitcase but Sheldon did not let her go.

-Wait, Amy, why are you leaving? -asked without understanding the attitude of his fiancée.

-I'm somewhat tired of the flight and I don't have much desire to hear about comics.

-In that case I'm going with you,- he said and then looked at Vanessa. -It was nice to meet you but my fiancée just came back from New Jersey and ...

-Oh, of course I understand -She look at Sheldon- I'm glad to see you and Amy, it was a pleasure to meet the woman that I imagine was the one who solved all the riddles of Sheldon's test in time. I know Sheldon is very smart and interesting. So I hope you are very happy together- she smiled at them one last time and then he began to move away.

-Who is she? And what riddles was she talking about?

-You're jealous, aren't you?- Amy started walking toward the exit.

They got to Amy's car and Sheldon opened the passenger door for Amy to enter the car

-I thought you would make me drive - she said getting on the car.

-I was going to do it, but you're upset and I don't think it's a good idea.

-I'm not upset, nor jealous,- she crossed her arms as she looked out the window. -I just found out that my fiancé apparently likes blond, tall and skinny women.

-Do you think I like Vanessa?- He looked at her but she continued to look out the window.

-You tell me. You looked very happy to find her and she clearly knows you.

-She doesn't know me. It's the second time I've seen her and I've only talked a couple of minutes with her.

-Then how does she know that you're so smart and interesting?- She said, trying to imitate Vanessa's tone of voice. He looked at her taking advantage of the fact that they were at a red light.

-I asked Rajesh and Howard to create a very complicated online test to find the perfect woman for me after I saw you kissing Dave outside your building and Vanessa was the only one who could solve it.

-Did you see us?- Amy asked, looking at him completely surprised and forgetting about Vanessa. Sheldon was driving again so he had his eyes on the road.

-Yes, I was going to your apartment to ... propose you marriage.

-What?- Amy was even more surprised now. -You were really going to ask me to marry you that night?- He nodded. -But we'd been separate months. Why ...?

-Leonard and Penny discovered that I had the ring, they started asking questions, I got upset and after thinking about it I came to the conclusion that I should propose to you so I was walking to your building when I saw you.

-Sheldon ... -Amy looks at him with tears in his eyes-I'm sorry

-It's okay. We were separated and you could ... kiss whoever you wanted.

-Why did you never tell me?

-Because for a long time I tried to erase the image of another man kissing you from my mind and I don't like to think about it- they were silent for a few seconds- But since the subject came out ... Did Dave and you kissed each other several times?

-It was only the kiss that you saw and ... before you came to my apartment the day we get back together again he kissed me, but I moved away from him.

-Why did you do that?- Asked Sheldon confused. -I thought you liked it.

-I liked him but ... after you and I go to the aquarium in Thanksgiving together, I realized how much I loved you and wanted to be with you despite our problems and when you rejected me ... -she sight- Dave seemed like a good option to continue, and as you know we were on a date so it was normal that we kissed but when he did it I felt uncomfortable, I apologized and we were going to kiss each other again when you arrived.

-You mean, Dave's saliva came into my mouth that night?" He asks, scared.

-Is that what you're worried about?- Amy smiled at the thought of her boyfriend's fear of germs.

-Amy, this is important!

-That was more than a year ago. And for your information it was a little kiss -he smiled- Your saliva is the only one that has been inside my mouth ... well your saliva and your ...

-I don't want to remember that incident-he said blushing.

-I know you enjoyed it.

-How did we go from talking about your ex-boyfriend to talking when you had my ...

-Your what?- She asked, pretending she did not understand what Sheldon was talking about.

-You know what I'm talking about!

-Who is jealous now?

-I'm not jealous, little lady- he said, frowning.

-Of course you are-she stroked his leg-But you know that he never was my boyfriend.

-Amy, controls yourself woman-He looks at her for a second- I'm driving!

-I'm not doing anything.

-You said the same the day you used your mouth to ... you know.

-Well, and then tell me how Vanessa is the perfect woman for you, and how is it that it is not with her that you are engaged- for a moment Sheldon thought that Amy was still jealous, but out of the corner of her eye he saw her smile.

-Vanessa is a Star Trek fan, she knows how to speak Klingon and Sanskrit, she knew how to solve all the tests and she also seemed very nice.

-It sounds perfect for you.

-It was what Howard and Raj said.

\- Then why didn't you start dating her?

-She arrived 20 seconds late.

-Okay, I know that this woman could get you away from me forever. But don't you think you exaggerated a bit? It must have been an extremely difficult test.

-It was.

-So?

-She was not you.

-I don't understand.

-I don't care that she was good enough to answer all the questions or in the words of Howard one of the hottest women he had ever seen, she was not you, so I was not interested on her.

-Sheldon, that's so sweet.

-And even if she had arrived in time, I would have invented any other pretext to reject her because I secretly hoped that the woman who knocked on my door that day was you.

-Stop the car,- she said.

-What? Why?

-Just do what I told you.- Sheldon noticed that there were no cars behind them and parked on the side of the road.

-Are you going to tell me why ...?- Amy took Sheldon's face in her hands and kissed him deeply; he put his hands on her waist and continued to kiss her.

-I think you better drive,- Sheldon said and Amy looked at him confused. -I have a little problem.-He pointed at his crotch and his fiancée smiled.

-You keep driving and I'll take care of that.

-Are you crazy woman? We're on the road and ... -Amy smiled at the expression of her fiancée-Oh boy ...


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a couple of very busy weeks, I'm in the process of getting a degree... so I couldn't write, but this week I'll be freer so maybe on Tuesday I'll upload the last chapter about Shamy and...who you think it will be?**

-I can not believe I'm finally back- they had reached their building and Amy smiled when she started to climb the stairs

-We would have arrived a couple of hours ago but ...

-We had wild coitus in the middle of nowhere -said she couldn't stop smiling and even without believing that Sheldon had allowed that.

-Amy ... -Sheldon turned around to see if anyone had heard his fiancée but fortunately they were alone- Don't go to say anything to our friends.

\- Not even Bernadette and Penny?

-You know very well that later they will tell their husbands.

-I can make them promise that they will not say anything -he shook his head- why don't you want me to say anything? Do you regret it?

-Of course not! I enjoyed it a lot. I always enjoy having sex with you.

-So what is the problem?

-The boys still believe that we only have coitus once a year and I prefer that they keep thinking the same thing.

-Don't you want them to know that you became a slave to your sexual desires?- Amy smiled at the flush of her fiancé.

-Amy, do not say it that way.

-Well, that's what you are now-she looked at her while frowning- Also ...

-Keep quiet -the interrupted when they almost reached the 4th floor- They will listen to you.

-And?

-I told you that they don't know you're back and I do not want them to find out

-Why?

-Well, I ... I thought maybe we could stay in the apartment and watch movies, talk and you know ...

-Really?- Amy smiled excitedly at the idea as Sheldon nodded. -Who are you and what did you do with Sheldon Cooper?

-Amy, are you having a spill and you don't know who I am anymore? -he was about to open the apartment door but he turned around and looked at his fiancée with concern.

-I'm kidding, Sheldon.

-It wasn't a very funny joke- opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass.

-It's just that I can not believe you've become a hippie.

-Amy, this is the kind of situation I want to avoid with our friends and you're not helping.

-I'm sorry, it's just that ... I'm very happy- came over and hugged him, he closed the door with his foot and put his arms around Amy's waist while putting his head on top of hers- This is my favorite part of having returned.

-I am also very happy that you have returned- he kiss her on the forehead. At that moment Sheldon's cell phone started ringing.

"Are not you going to answer?" she asks, breaking away from him after a few seconds.

-No. The last time I answered the phone in the middle of a conversation between us you got upset, so ...

-Because you were proposing me marry you, but now you can answer while I go and unpack- she grab her suitcase and went to the room while Sheldon answered the call.

Half an hour later, Amy left the room and saw that Sheldon was looking for something in the refrigerator.

-What are you doing?- She asked, sitting down on one of the chairs on the kitchen island.

-I'm seeing what I can prepare for us to eat.

-You don't have to cook anything. We can order hamburgers or pizza ...

-I want to cook for you.

-Thanks, babe - Sheldon frowned at that but said nothing.

-By the way Beverly sends you greetings.

-Was she who spoke to you?

-Yes, in your absence I was talking much more than usual with her.

-She came to visit you once, didn't she?

-She came to visit Leonard and then we went out to dinner. It was fun.

-I'm glad you had fun- she stopped and began to look for a knife to help Sheldon with the food. -Although I must admit that if she wasn't your best friend's mother, maybe I would be jealous.

\- Jealous of Beverly?

-I don't know why it surprises you. She is very intelligent, interesting and an attractive woman so it would be normal for me to be jealous of you going out with her.

-Well, for your information, I've always seen her as a kind of mother. I love my mom but I would like her to be less religious and more like Beverly.

-I understand you.

-Although after that time she kissed me everything got a little weird.

-What?- Amy left what she was doing and looked at Sheldon. -Beverly kissed you?

-Well, I ... I thought you'd know.

-That is another thing you forgot to mention it ... again.

-I imagine that Penny would have told you sometime-Sheldon was getting a little nervous- Are you upset?

-No, I'm not- she caressed his arm to calm him down -It just surprised me.

-Oh that's good…

-Why did you think Penny would tell me?

-Well, Penny was present when it happened and we both know that our neighbor is not the best to keep secrets and I thought that on some girls' night, well ..

-And ... do you enjoy it?

\- What thing? - asked him confused.

-If you liked that Beverly kissed you.

-It was horrible. She was drunk, she approached me and kissed me. I was shocked, she said something to Penny and then I ran to the bathroom ... Why ... Why are you looking at me like that?

-It's just that ... I kissed you when you were drunk and instead of running scared you said that it had been fascinating.

-Yes it was good, about that ... -she look at Amy and crossed his arms -I thought you didn't remember.

-I would never forget our first kiss,- she said, stroking his cheek. -I love you for always making an exception with me.

-And I always will.

The next day Amy had returned to Caltech and all her friends were happy to see her and began to congratulate her for be engaged and ask her questions about her work.

-It would be better if we had lunch at here,- said Sheldon when he went with her to her laboratory.

-Why?

-I don't want the guys to be asking you so many questions.

-Are you upset because all your attention was on me?- Sheldon nodded. -Tomorrow will be over. They were just happy to see me.

-Sure?

-I'm sure tomorrow you'll be the center of attention again,- she said, rolling her eyes.

-That's not what bothers me.

-So what?

-After what happened with ... Ramona ... I read a study that often says an engagement ring on a woman serves to keep men away, but at other times it only makes women more attractive and ...

\- Are you worried that our friends try something with me?

-Yes.

-Never have they been interested in me in that way, also two of them are married.

\- Maybe you should just stay away from koothrappali.

-It's nice that you're jealous but it's ridiculous what you say.

-It's not ridiculous, the study says ... - Amy leaned up and kissed him for a few seconds.

-I have to work. Goodbye-she pushes him out of the lab and then she closed the door.

It was almost lunchtime when someone knocked on Amy's lab door.

-Come in- she said imagining that it would be her fiancé. She look up and saw who had entered- Oh, hello Bert.

-Hello! I heard you were back and I thought about came over to say hello.

\- That's very nice of you - gave a brief hug to the man and smiled.

-How did it go in Princeton?

-Very good. They were all very kind and I learned a lot - she sat down again - But I already missed the university and everyone here.

-The boys also missed you. Especially Sheldon. Sometimes I would pass by here and see him standing at your door as if waiting for you to come out.

-Really?- Bert nodded and Amy felt even more love for her sweet baboo. "Howard said it was kind of creepy but Raj and I thought it was sweet.

-It is.

-By the way ... -Bert seemed like he wanted to say something but was hesitating

-What happens?

\- Some of my colleagues want to meet you and I wanted to know if you would agree to ... talk to them.

-Me?- she frowned, confused. -Why?

-Well, you were already the most popular person on campus, but now after your stay in Princeton everyone wants to be your friend.

-Really?-now Amy was smiling.

-Yes and well... my colleagues know that we are friends, so they asked me if I could do something to they could meet you.

-Well, I guess it would be fine -she said trying not to seem too excited.

-Excellent.

-I think we could ... -her friend turned around and left the lab -Bert?

A few seconds later Bert came back in followed by 4 men who smiled at seeing her with emotion.

-Dra. Fowler, it's a pleasure to meet you, "said one of them.

-Nice to meet you, too-Amy extended her hand and greeted the man who blushed.

Bert's colleagues began asking her many questions about her work at both Caltech and Princeton. And she couldn't deny that she was enjoying perhaps too much the attention of those men.

-Actually, I think I have a copy of that work around here.- Amy stood up to look for the copy.

Sheldon was walking to Amy's lab when he heard several voices and frowned. Why would there be people in the lab with Amy? He was about to knock on the door when he saw that Bert and other men were looking at his fiancée's ass who was leaning looking for something.

-Gentlemen,- he said, walking to get in front of Amy. -I don't think it's appropriate to look at a woman that way.- Everyone blushed at being discovered.

-We were not ... - start to say one of Bert's colleagues.

-I think you owe an apology to my fiancée- he said emphasizing the last word.

-I'm sorry -said one

-It was inappropriate on our part Dr. Fowler- said another and Amy nodded still behind Sheldon who looked annoyed at everyone.

-I think it would be better to leave- Bert signaled to his colleagues who started to leave the laboratory.

-Wait Bert- the man stopped at the door and looked at Sheldon- I'm surprised you were also looking at Amy. I thought you were my 10th friend ...

-I'm your friend, but man ... you have the most popular and pretty woman on campus. It is obvious that there will always be men who look at her ... even me- Sheldon crossed his arms still annoyed- But I would never try anything with her, I know how much you two love each other.

-Thanks Bert, that's very sweet- Amy said smiling.

-Sweet? -Sheldon turned to look at his fiancée. -He was looking at your ass!

-He apologizes for that.

-Yes, but ...

-You'd better go,- she said and Bert nodded before leaving the lab. -Relax Sheldon, it's okay.

\- Are you enjoying that men look at you as if you were ...?

-Be careful what you are going to say,- she warned him and a second later she sigh- I had always been the only one that no man looked at and I will not deny that I am enjoying all this attention a little. It's nice that someone finally thinks I'm cute.

-I have always thought.

-What?

-I have always thought you are very attractive.

-Only once did you tell me you thought I looked pretty. And that was 3 years ago.

-Amy, you know I'm not a hippie ...

-I know.

-But ... -he approached her and took her face in his hands-As always I will make an exception with you and from now on I will always tell you how beautiful you are.

-Really?- she asked as Sheldon began to lower his hands down her back.

-Yes, and also I will hit the next man who look what is mine-said giving her a small spanking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. Thank you all for reading and thanks to the people who comment. You make my days. I hope you like it :)**

It had been a few weeks since Amy came back from New Jersey and many people seemed interested in working with her, not only her colleagues, but also people from other fields such as Bert or Kripke. Some of the projects seemed very interesting, but she was busy with her own projects and also with the project that she and Sheldon had been working on, so she had to reject them all.

At that time she was finishing brushing her teeth while Sheldon was sitting on the bed playing a game online with the boys. A couple of minutes later she came out of the bathroom, grabbed her cell phone to see if she had a message while lying on the bed.

-Good night, -she said after a while of being on the cell phone and laying on her side to sleep.

-Are you going to sleep now?-he asks without taking my eyes off the game.

\- It's already late and tomorrow we have to work. You should do the same.

-It is still early.

-Sheldon, it's almost midnight.

-What? -He looked surprised at his watch and meanwhile someone killed his character- Great- he leaves the Tablet on the table next to the bed, a second later he turned to see his fiancée- Amy?

-What?- She asked without opening her eyes.

-You can not sleep yet.

-It's almost midnight and tomorrow ... -she was silent when she feel Sheldon's lips on her neck and one of his hands playing with her breasts.

-We have a routine every night that must be fulfilled -he reminded her as he kissed her neck.

-You're right.- She turned around and kissed Sheldon on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and caressing each other on the clothes until she broke up the kiss somewhat agitated. -It's not weekend yet.

-I was thinking we could arrive a little late tomorrow.

-You know I have to advance my research so that later you and I can work on our project -she said and saw Sheldon frown -What's wrong?

-Yes, about that...

-Tell me.

-We will not be able to work for a time on our project.

-Why not?- Now it was she who was frowning.

-I ... I'm going to start working on another project.

-About what?

-I can't tell you.

-In Caltech? - He shook his head- So where?

-I can't tell you.

\- This has to do with the military project that you and the guys were working with?

-No!- He said without wanting to look at her.

-I don't believe you- moved away from him a little.

-Amy, please. I wish I could tell you everything but I shouldn't- he caress her cheek- Don't get mad at me.

-Okay,- she sighed, -but I think you could have told me before.

-I knew you would be upset about what I had planned to tell you after having coitus-admitted blushing.

-Look at yourself using coitus to get what you want,- she said with a smile.

\- So ... aren't you upset?

-No Sheldon.

-It's good to know that with kissing I can also prevent you from bothering -said the smiling.

-Or don't hide anything to me , the next time you hide something, you'll have to be very creative in bed to avoid me being upset.

-Well, in fact I already have a couple of ideas about ...

\- And when I say "creative in bed" I mean having coitus, not Star Wars marathons or anything like that.

-Oh well. I'll have to think something.

Days later Amy was writing on one of the blackboards they had in the apartment when the door opened and Sheldon entered.

-What are you working on?- Sheldon asked when he saw the formulas on the board.

-Hello, babe-she walked to where her fiancé was and kissed him on the lips- You arrive early.

\- I thought to continue working a couple of hours more but they sent me home.

-Everything good?

-Yeah, it's just that ... -he was silent.

-I know, you can't tell me- she smile-it's okay. I'm glad you're back.

-Yes and taking advantage of my arrival early we could...

-Amy, Leonard says he can help us with ... -Kripke stopped to see Sheldon who had immediately frowned-Hi Cooper.

\- What the hell are you doing in my house Kripke?

-Amy and I are working on a project together-Sheldon opened his mouth and looked at his fiancée surprised.

-Why didn't you tell me?

-I told you, but you were so excited about the new comic that Howard bought that apparently you did not hear me.

-Yeah, well ... -he look at Kripke still upset -Don't tell me things in the comic's night! And anyway, why is he here?

-I told you Cooper would be upset -he said to Amy- And I love it!

-I'll send you a message telling you that leaving Caltech we would be working here because it would take us until late

-I didn't receive any messages.- He took out his cell phone to show Amy but realized the cell phone was off.

-I think you owe me an apology-Amy crossed her arms.

-I'm not going to apologize because you ...

-Barry, you'd better go, this -she pointed to Sheldon and herself-It's going to take a while.

-We'll see you tomorrow, Amy -he kissed her on the cheek which annoyed Sheldon even more- Goodbye Cooper.

-Why are you working with Kripke?- he asks once Barry left the apartment. -You know what I think of him.

-Well, after you told me to stop our project, I had some free time and decided to accept one of the invitations to other projects.

-But you could choose any other project that did not involve someone who hates me.

-Barry doesn't hate you.

-And besides, you were alone with him in our apartment at night.

\- We were just working

-Well, it doesn't seem right.

\- But if it seemed appropriate to bring Ramona to our apartment at night?

-Is different.

-How?

-Well ... because ... -Sheldon opened his mouth without knowing what to say- She only came to see the letters that Peter Higgs sent me.

-And Barry just came to work on our project- she stroked his arm- Sheldon, I love you. But you're exaggerating ... more than usual.

-Maybe- he made a grimace with his lips -But I don't like the idea of you being alone in our house with a man who in the past expressed interest in you.

-You said it, in the past-she take him by the hand to sit on the sofa- But since we are together again he hasn't tried anything with me. Can you accept Barry coming to work here or will you need Nurse Chapel to convince you? -She said, stroking his leg suggestively.

-I trust you, so ...- Sheldon sighed. -I can accept Kripke coming.

-Thank you-he kissed her on the cheek.

-But I still need a visit from Nurse Chapel.

-Whatever Captain Kirk orders,- she said with a smile but Sheldon frowned.

-Amy already told you the nurse Chapel is not Captain Kirk's girlfriend, is ... -Amy interrupted what he was saying with a kiss- Okay, we can talk about this later -he answered while his fiancée took him to the room.

-Hi Amy,- Stuart greeted when he opened the door of Howard's house.

-Hi,- she smiled. -I came to visit Bernadette.

-She felt a little bad and fell asleep a while ago.

-Any problem with the baby? -Asked worried.

-Indeed with Halley. She kept us awake all night.

-Oh I understand. It's normal that Bernie is sleeping.

-Yes.

-Well, I came here. So, if it doesn't bother you, I'll wait for her to wake up.

-Not at all,- said Stuart, walking toward the living room. -Do you want something to drink?

-A glass of water please,- she sat on the couch while Stuart went to the kitchen. She had just pulled out her phone when she heard Halley cry over the monitor. She stood up and went up to see the baby so that the cry wouldn't wake her mother.

-Here's the ...- Stuart looked for Amy but he didn't see her anywhere. He guesses she would have gone to the bathroom so he leaves the water on the table and sat down.

-What's going on little one? -Said Amy in a whisper to see the baby who was still crying so she took her in her arms and began to cooing-Do you need that Aunt Amy change you? -she checked the diaper and saw that it was clean- Or are you hungry? "she looked around the room for a bottle but found nothing.

-Oh, there you were.- Stuart smiled when he saw Amy come down with Halley in her arms.

-Could you give me a bottle? I think she's hungry.

-Of course- he went quickly to the kitchen and when he returned Amy was sitting playing with the hand of the baby who was now laughing.

-I think she likes me -said Amy smiling after she feed her.

-It seems so.

A while later Halley was sitting on Amy's legs playing a stuffed toy while Stuart and Amy chatted animatedly so none of them noticed when Howard and Sheldon came into the house.

-So you wanted to come to my house because Amy is here.

-Obviously,- he said, frowning when he saw Stuart leaning his arm on the sofa behind Amy's shoulders.

-You realize that if you had not asked Amy to be your girlfriend while she was in the cine with Stuart maybe she would have fallen in love with him and maybe they would have a baby that was older or same age than Halley-Howard smiled because he knew that that would bother his friend.

-That's absolutely ridiculous!- He said louder than he thought so Stuart and Amy noticed his presence.

-Hello Sheldon-Amy smiled at her fiancé.

-Hello,- he said without taking his eyes off her and the baby on her legs.

-Are you okay?

-He's jealous,- replied Howard, laughing.

-Don't listen to Wolowitz- Sheldon glared bother at his friend. -Can we leave?

-But I have not seen Bernadette yet.

-Please,- Sheldon asked.

-Okay- She gives the baby to Howard-I guess I'll come tomorrow.

-Why are you so quiet?- Amy asked when they got to the apartment. -You haven't said anything since we left Howard's house.

-I just was thinking.

-In what?

\- Have you ever regretted being in a relationship with me?

-Of course not-Amy looked at her fiancé without understanding why he suddenly asked her that- What makes you think that I regretted?

-When we got to Howard's house, you were talking to Stuart and you had the baby on your legs, you looked very happy and Howard made me think that this is the life you could have if you had continued dating Stuart.

-That's why Howard said you were jealous, right?- Sheldon nodded. -You have no reason to be jealous, I love Stuart but I've always seen him as a friend.

-And then why did you go out with him?

-Because I secretly expected you to feel jealous and do something to prevent me from going out with him-she admitted smiling as she looked at the ring in her hand- and I'm glad my plan worked.

-You are brilliant Dr. Fowler.

-I know- she said before kissing him- And just to make it clear to you, you are the only man that I have ever loved and will always love.

-And you're the only woman I've ever loved and I will always love.


End file.
